koritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zadornov Gundleman
Backstory: Zadornov Gundleman was born into a rich mayor family, whose family was very hard on the land owners in their town and were very corrupt and thus hated by the towns people. As he grew up, around age 5, he met the daughter of one of his families slaves, Vira Williams (8), they had a very rocky relationship because of their difference in lives. One day when Zadornov and Vira were out in the fields a group of bandits attack and burned down the village and its people. When they returned to the village they realized they lost everything and Zadornov being so young broke-down at the loss of his family and was lost in what to do with what had happened. So Vira stepped up to take care of him. A few weeks later they were recruited by a group of kids, Debra Blues (10), Jax (8) & Todd Smith (7), whose lives were ruined by the same bandits. Their goal was to survive long enough to get the strength and skills they would need to get their revenge on the bandits. Through the years the group of thieves became more and more like a family. When Zadornov reached the age of 10 he unlocked his hidden abilities along with his other party members finally started seeing the fruits of their studies and effort too. Debra (15), the Ranger, Vira (13), the Paladin, Jax (13), the Rouge, Todd (12), the Duskblade & finally Zadornov (10), the Necromancer/Sorcerer. The group got stronger they started traveling as an adventuring party to prevent what happened to them from happening to anyone else ever again. At one point on their travels they recruited another member, Samuel Tanner (17), a Ranger/Gunslinger. After 2 more years of travels and adventuring the group finally got a good tip on the bandit group and felt strong enough to take them out, when Zadornov was around the age of 16, They went off to follow up their lead on the bandit group and defeat them. In the resulting combat the group over-powered the bandit group and were going to bring them into the authorities but, Samuel had other ideas and proceed to execute the bandits till Todd, who was nearest to Samuel, could get over to him to stop him. After the event Samuel was thrown out of the group and Debra and Todd decided to retire from adventuring leaving the group. After Debra & Todd left the remaining members, Vira, Jax & Zadornov, tried to keep the band together and it worked for a couple of years but eventually they ended up going their own ways, As they grew they started becoming more and more different from each other and had differing goals. First Jax left and then a couple weeks later Vira left leaving Zadornov alone for the first time in a long time. Shunned by most people because of his Necromancy focus he became a loner and a shut in since he no longer had his friends to help support him. Through his adventuring he met a woman who seemed overly enthusiastic with him and wanting to be with him. Their relationship ended after a couple of nights and he never heard from her again. A few months later he got a letter inviting him to help out with an issue in another city, he accepted and headed out to meet this man and try to see if he had anything of value. Character: Zadornov Gundleman: Started as: Player Character (Michael) Class: Sorcerer/Necromancer Lv. 4 Personality: --- Looks: 6'4" / Red Eyes, White Hair Age: 21 Race: Human Alignment: CE Religion/Patron Deity: N/A D&D Edition: 3.5 Relation: Father of: Zadornov Gundleman Jr. ("ZJ") Ancestor of: Xavier Grundlesnitch Former Party Member of: Todd Smith, Debra Blues, Vira Williams, Jax & Samuel Tanner (Ex-Member) Deceased Part of the Athtellus Party with following Members: Dalisar (Deceased), Ferredir, Beeson, Phillip Angor, Cordath Firestorm, Cassia Dawnmoor, Zadornov Gundleman Jr. (Deceased) Special Item(s) & Skill(s): Skill(s): * --- Item(s): * --- Weapon(s): * --- Adventure: Armnos V Adventure: Athtellus V Adventure: The Coast Dead